Fais-moi crier !
by Dark Ry' 1998
Summary: Harry a un problème disons…. de taille. Ben oui, il était tranquillement en train de se rendre chez lui après les cours, quand un fou furieux avec de très grandes dents arrive et décide qu'il sera son prochain repas. Heureusement pour lui qu'un certains dominant ne veuille pas partager.


Il courrait. Encore et toujours. De plus en plus vite, enchaînant les glissades dans l'herbe et les tournants en catastrophe autour des arbres.

 _Pourquoi toujours moi ?_ Se disait-il.

Déjà que cette journée avait très mal commencé, là ça atteignait des sommets.

Je vous explique, il rentrait tranquillement chez lui après une dure journée de cours particulièrement horrible (NDA : merci Snape XD), quand tout à coup un "gentil" vampire avait débarqué et décidait de son propre chef qu'il aurait beaucoup plus de goût qu'un simple steak.

Et maintenant ? Ben maintenant il courrait dans les bois, fulminant contre cette sangsue qui pourrait le tuer d'un seul coup mais qui préférait prendre son temps avec sa proie. Heureusement pour Harry. Il y était presque. _Encore un peu et…._

Il fût violemment projeté contre un arbre, sa tête tapant contre l'écorce dure.

\- Tu es coriace, dit le vampire, mais pas assez.

Il s'approcha et lécha la gorge d'Harry, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps d'un brun essayant tant bien que mal de se dégager de la prise de l'immortel. Harry voyait déjà sa dernière heure arriver, quand soudain la sangsue fût projetée loin de lui.

Il put à peine voir la meute se jeter sur le vampire avant d'être soulevé par deux bras fort et emmené loin du carnage de crocs, de griffes, de cris et de hurlements.

oOo

Harry se réveilla les muscles tendus, crispés et durs. Il voulut se relever mais une main l'en empêcha.

\- Non reste couché.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme. Un regard magnifique.

\- Fenrir, gémit Harry.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai eu si peur, dit-il d'une voix faible et tremblante.

Harry, se voyant maintenant en lieu plus que sûre, relâcha complétement la pression et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité quand Fenrir le pris dans ses bras. Et ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'Harry se calma, oubliant peu à peu cette journée de malheur.

\- C'est bon tu es calmé ? Demanda gentiment Fenrir.

Il tremblait et Harry s'avait pourquoi. Le plus petit sourit doucement, il allait passer à la casserole.

\- Tu es déjà à bout ? Dit-il "innocemment".

Fenrir ne répondit rien mais son souffle s'accéléra et sa prise se resserra. Harry regarda autour de lui reconnaissant leur chambre, à lui et à son loup-garou. Il fût d'ailleurs sortit de ses pensées par sa voix.

\- J'ai cru…. J'ai cru te perdre. Et te voir dans ses bras…. ça m'a rendu fou. J'ai voulu l'étriper.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait et l'avoir laissé à la meute alors ?

Le petit brun se rappelait très bien de son amant près de lui au moment de la mort du vampire.

\- Tu es plus important, répondit simplement Fenrir comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, avant que le loup ne reprenne plus laborieusement :

\- Harry ?

\- Oui Fenrir ?

\- Je…. désolé je ne tiens plus.

L'adolescent sourit encore. Et ouai les loups-garous ont un très bon odorat, et sentir l'odeur d'un autre sur son compagnon rend le loup assez…. entreprenant.

Soudain Harry cria de surprise en sentant les dents de Fenrir se refermer sur la peau tendre de son cou.

\- FENRIR !

Le dit Fenrir grogna de satisfaction avant de relâcher le cou de son bien-aimé compagnon et de lécher doucement la blessure sous les gémissements naissant d'un beau brun aux yeux émeraudes.

Il prit ensuite d'attaque la bouche de son amour et ne mit pas longtemps à y introduire sa langue, sous les ronronnements de celui-ci, répétant ainsi avec sa jumelle un balais vieux comme le monde. Ils se séparèrent le souffle court et alletant après plusieurs longues secondes.

\- Fenrir plus, pria Harry.

\- Hmm plus comment ? Hein Harry, plus comment ? Comme ça ? Dit-il en arrachant le t-shirt du brun pour caresser sa peau douce. Ou comme ça ? Ajouta-t-il en finissant de le débarrasser de ses vêtements et en mordillant un de ses tétons, tandis que l'une de ses mains martyrisait l'autre.

\- AHH oui ça ! Cria Harry.

Fenrir fit descendre sa deuxième main vers la virilité de son brun, déjà dégoulinantes de liquide séminal, et l'a pris en faisant de larges mouvements de poignée.

\- Encore, fût la seule réponse du brun.

\- Mais avec plaisir, fût celle du loup.

Sa bouche migra encore vers le cou de son ange tandis que les doigts, initialement sur le torse du brun, se retrouvèrent dans la bouche de celui-ci.

\- Lèche, ordonna Fenrir.

Et Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il les prit en bouche, les recouvrant de salive et faisant tourbillonner sa langue autour. Quand le loup en eut assez d'attendre il retira ses doigts de l'antre buccal de son bien-aimé et en enfonça directement deux dans son intimité, le faisant crier de douleur et de plaisir mêlées.

\- AH encore…. s'il-te-plait…. oui…. ICI ENCORE !

Fenrir sourit, il avait trouvé L'endroit qui faisait rêver plus d'un gay.

\- Ici Harry ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant sur la prostate du brun.

\- Ouuiii !

Il mit fin aux mouvements de ciseaux pour rajouter un dernier doigt faisant encore gémir son compagnon ; puis il les retira le faisant cette fois-ci gémir d'impatience.

\- Tout doux chiot.

\- Fenriiiir, couina le dit chiot.

\- Patience mon beau, ria le loup.

\- Non maintenant !

Fenrir ria de plus belle mais consentit à l'écouter.

\- Sur le dos ou sur le ventre ?

\- Le ventre mais Fenrir viiite !

Le loup, en entendant son amant le supplier de le prendre, se crispa et sa virilité se tendit encore plus. Il retourna son ange à quatre pattes et le pénétra d'un seul et puissant coup de rein.

\- FENRIR !

\- HARRY !

Ils restèrent cinq secondes sans bouger avant qu'Harry ne craque :

\- Fenrir fais-moi crier !

Le loup grogna et se mit à faite de long et langoureux mouvements de va et viens. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était si bon.

Un énième coup de rein et le petit brun couina, gémit, cria, soupira, supplia et hurla enfin son plaisir, s'accrochant aux draps jusqu'à presque le déchirer et se cambra au maximum.

Fenrir accéléra la cadence et reprit le membre de son amour en main quand il le sentit presque venir. Et enfin Harry jouit en un dernier cri de pure plaisir, faisant rougir la moitié de la meute dehors et faisant rire l'autre moitié qui comptait bien embêter les deux amoureux après cela.

Il fût vite rejoint par son dominant qui jouit dans l'antre étroite de son compagnon en un grognement bestial.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, encore encastrés l'un dans l'autre, profitant de leur moment post-coïtal avant que Fenrir ne décide de se retirer de son amour. Il se glissa sous la couette et aida Harry à en faire de même avant de l'emprisonner dans son étreinte et de l'entendre un dire un : je t'aime.

Harry, lui, sentit qu'on le glissait sous les couvertures avant de sentir deux bras chauds et forts l'enserrer. Il souffla un : je t'aime, et sourit quand il entendit un grognement signifiant un : je t'aime aussi. Il se redressa et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son loup qui l'intensifia avant de laisser son brun haletant sur son torse.

\- Maintenant deux membres de la meute t'escorteront où que tu ailles.

\- Fenrir ce n'est pas…., commença Harry.

\- Et je ne veux aucunes protestations, compris chiot ? Dit le loup d'une voix autoritaire.

Le dit chiot soupira :

\- Compris.

\- Bien.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'Harry ne rajoute :

\- Tu sais que tu viens de niquer une super ambiance là ?!

\- Je sais.

Ils sourirent de concert avant de s'endormirent comme des bienheureux.

FIN


End file.
